The Dream of Insanity
by BlueRika
Summary: Okay, so Dawn is currently asleep and dreaming. She is dreaming that she is in a classroom, and Barry's the teacher. Simple, right? Ha ha, WRONG! Because this is probably the most insane fic I've ever written!


**This One-shot is to prove in terms of Pokemon fics that I'M NOT DEAD! I can tell most of you are probably poised with shotguns ready, but hear me out, the reason I have not updated any of my Pokemon Fics recently is because I'm pretty much done with those for the time being. If anything is to blame, blame Soul Eater. I've got two fics up already for that.**

**THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT GOING TO RETURN TO THEM! I will. Eventually. I find it kind of find it more fun to write about humans turning into weapons then about neon colored monsters that fight each other * Dodges knife thrown * Like I said, I will return to pokemon AT SOME POINT!**

**In the meantime, enjoy this little one-shot I concocted up for you! Enjoy! * Crushed by a giant mallet, then burned by a flamethrower ***

* * *

><p>"I'm dreaming what now?" Dawn was standing with a confused expression on her face. She was A) In a classroom B) With most of the people she had met while in Sinnoh and C) Barry was the teacher.<p>

"DAWN, TAKE A SEAT!" Barry screamed. Out of fright, Dawn went over to the free seat near the window and promptly sat down, and she happened to be right behind Conway.

"It's nice to see you Dawn~…" Conway slowly turned to Dawn to give her that creepy look he always had on his face. Dawn looked away and took note of what everyone was doing.

Ash was staring intently at the board.

Brock was writing notes down.

For some god-forsaken reason or another, Paul was sleeping at his desk.

Zoey had her face in a book.

Kenny was staring off into space.

Conway was STILL looking at her in a creepy manner

And Ursula was sharpening a rather malicious looking kitchen knife.

"I used this knife to slit Nando's throat," Ursula had a very twisted appearance.

"QUIET!" Barry slammed his book down on the table. This got almost everyone's attention. Except Paul's. Who was still sleeping.

"_Yeah, my dream must've put some people on some kind drug, because Barry is never this screechy and Paul is never that sleepy_…" Dawn gulped. "_And Ursula never had a murder-like complex_."

"And for our first class," Barry pushed a button, and whole bunch zombies came bursting through the door. "You must learn out to fend off zombies in case of a zombie apocalypse!"

Out of nowhere, everyone drew weapons. Dawn's mouth dropped as the classroom was turned into a mess where everyone was either shooting zombie heads off with a shotgun or slicing them in half with a katana.

…Paul was still sleeping.

"IS THIS CLASS AWESOME OR WHAT? Barry yelled. Five minutes later, there were zombie corpses all over the floor. A janitor came in and started piling them into a trash bag.

"Okay, now that that's done, lets move on to the next lesson!" Barry smiled. Dawn twitched slightly. Okay, that had been the freakiest scene of all time.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE HARDEST QUESTION EVER MADE!" Barry pointed to the chalkboard behind him. "A bus leaves Veilstone City. Three people board at start. As Pastoria City, one person leaves, and half person boards. At Snowpoint City, two people leave, so how many are left?"

"The answer is simple!" Kenny stood up and pointed his arm Phoenix Wright Style. "The answer is zero because there are NO BUSES IN SINNOH!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Dawn had a blank expression on her face. "_This can't be happening_…"

Barry's whole body was twitching. He pointed at Kenny, and said in a quiet voice. "Master Spark."

And in short, Kenny blew up in a massive yellow beam that came down from the sky and through the roof of the building, leaving a gaping hole where his desk once was.

"Is it just me? Or am I on something?" Dawn mumbled. "Okay, this a dream. So wake up. Wake up."

"HA! You're never going to wake up!" Barry burst out laughing. "Cause you know what happened?"

"What happened?" Dawn narrowed her eyes. Zoey sweatdropped.

"Dawn, we're all figments of your imagination. Last time your actual conscious checked, you, Ash, and Brock were walking through the woods on your merry way when suddenly a wild Hypno shows up and uses Hypnotize on you to make have a dream that is basically on caffeine. Does that make sense to you?"

"…" Dawn banged her head on her desk. "That's the first logical thing I've heard this whole dream…"

"Guess what time it is?" Barry pulled a random cord that came out of nowhere. "It's time to guess who killed Nando!"

"Ursula said earlier she killed him!" Dawn shouted staring at the body of the, apparently dead, Nando.

"WRONG!" Barry pointed at her. "It was, in fact, CONWAY!"

Cue the DUN DUN DUUUUN music in the background. Conway was subsequently thrown out the window into a pack of hungry zombies on the school grounds. Barry started laughing again.

"Someone call the cops," Dawn facepalmed. So let's see. Kenny, Conway, and Nando were all dead, Zoey was currently the only one who had any sense of logic, Ash and Brock were acting like nothing was happening, Ursula was mentally insane, and Paul was still sleeping.

"Wake up so this can all be over…" Dawn closed her eyes. "Maybe if I focus really hard, I can change it into something better…"

She opened her eyes again. Still in the classroom. Except now for some reason Barry was dressed in a Pikachu Costume and doing the World is Mine Dance.

"Hope to god someone helps me…"

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"Oh my god, you're finally up," Dawn gave a half-hearted look at Paul, who was rubbing his eyes a little bit.

"If you want to get out of the dream, then go to sleep in the dream!" Paul tapped his fingers against the desk. "If it doesn't work, then so help me."

"Okay then…" Dawn lay her head down on the desk out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gary walk into the classroom dressed in a Poochyena costume and Misty in a Mareep Costume.

"Oh look, Dawn's trying to fall asleep," Gary pointed to Dawn. He suddenly got out a whip and started being Misty with it. "JUMP AROUND SO SHE CAN COUNT YOU DAMNIT!"

"I'M SORRY FOR ALL I DID!" Dawn bolted upright. Ash and Brock were standing over her, Pikachu with a very confused expression.

"Dawn, are you okay?" He asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"I had the craziest dream…" Dawn scratched the back of her head. "It was strange. First you're all fighting off a zombie horde, then Kenny gets blown up, Barry's dancing in a Pikachu costume…"

"Okay, I think your brain is just a little fried from that dream," Brock looked up at the sky, "It's three in the afternoon, so if we get going now, we should be able to reach the next town by nightfall."

"That sounds good to me!" Ash grinned. "Come on Dawn!"

"Kay!" Dawn skipped behind them.

And just a little ways from them, in a clearing in the woods…

"Electabuzz, wake up already!" Paul snapped. Electabuzz was sleeping peacefully on the ground without a care in the world. Paul was reaching the end of his rope, when suddenly that stupid Hypno came out of a bush.

"Not you again…" Paul was about to grab a pokeball when Hypno's pendant began to swing and his body glow.

"Oh sh-"

* * *

><p><strong>CUT OFF! I'd like you to figure out what was going to happen on your own. And for the final time, like I said, I'm far from dead, I'm just done with<strong> **Pokemon fics for the time being, okay? Good! See you again! * SHOT ***


End file.
